Overwhelmed By The Darkness
by Mertalaine
Summary: This is my first story!They were both outcasts,trapped in world of hate and darkness,can they overcome their greatest fears and let light shine in their life with name love. Modern Fantasy with trace of Reality,please R&R,Horror/Drama/Romance.M with reason
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my very first story,on which I've been working for quiet a while,I hope you will enjoy it as I did while I was writing it. This story was inspired by authors real life and role play on 3-D 's Modern Fantasy with hint of Reality.**

**I do not own Original idea of InuYasha,its characters or Shikon No Tama,everything that has to do with it is owned my Rumiko that's done,we can continue on to the reading.**

Prologue

It was sometime in the 1200 year,at the place they called Eastern Steppers,now it was known as Japan. Everyone was already familiar with the fact that there were many demons,mikos who roamed all around the place but yet there were species that no one knew about. They merely were called legends..vampyres and lycans,in many of those legends Vamypres were creatures that came out only at night and were afraid of Sun as it would burn them to death. They looked so much like humans yet they were different in so many ways for one they were dead-most of them,they had long incisors hard as diamonds and sharp as any katana,they also had claws that had strenght as their incisors,their eyes...oh their eyes, they were bright as the Sun in the noon. Now lycans they were bit different then race of the vampyres,for one,they were alive,they had heartbeat,tho what they were was called more like illness,at daylight they looked normal as any other human but at the night of the full moon they would change,people called them monsters cause of their fur that covered all of their body,their claws and fangs,their long muzzle and long pointed ears that sat straight up,almost like wolfs,at one point they are also called Werewolves.

Now as we are back at Eastern Steppers,there was small village that had same name like the lands it stood on. This village was safely hidden between hills and forest that surrounded it,small village had several huts,few taverns and at one of the hills proudly stood what seemed like castle,it had four big towers and barely any windows. In the middle of village there was small round plaza,in the center of the plaza was a fountain made out of the stone,it looked like woman,whos head was bent low as she held onto one of the long bowls from which was coming icely cold water.

Only lights in the village at this cold december night,when winds were widly dancing was coming from street lanterns that surrounded small place, candles in lanters were burning lively,there was eight full lanterns around the plaza of the village,light was still very much alive in three out of the four taverns.

At the very end of the village stood barely unnoticeable,little hut,half broke. Many wondered how it was still there it seemed as any mintue on this weather it would collapse like the house of the cards,but it was still mind you, proudly on the place,inside of the small hut there was a little bit of light coming through windows from which window blinds were standing as if one piece was holding them from falling off,with each wiff of not so merciful winds they would forcefully hit against the hut with loud 'thud'.

Inside of the hut there was not much to see,small fire pit in the middle of the room,beside wind and window blinds that hit against hut,only noise in it was flickering of fire as it burned the wood inside the pit,on the left side of hut was small table with big,old bowl wich was halfway full with clear,crystal water. Under the table there also stood long pitcher, at the back of the room was table with only two small,wooden stools, on the right side of the room was dirty worn out futon,on which laid what seemed to be form of a tall woman. She wore dirty,white nightgown,her legs were slightly bent up which made her nightgown roll up more,to her mid tights,her long,thin fingers were digging into the futon as she gripped it in her deathly hold,until her knuckles turned white. Her skin was,somewhat pale but her high cheeks were softly puffed up and rosy,her thin brows were brought together in small frown on her young face,her pink,full lips formed an 'o' as she breathed in and out,her breaths were short but quick. Small beads of sweat broke down from her forehead as they rolled to her chin,her eyes,blue and clouded as they gathered up tears at the corners, but she refused to let them fell, yet another rush buzzed through her body and she shook slightly,not even the wind that ripped through the leves of the nearby trees that in the night seemed as they whispered the heavens secret,nor the lightening that went across the sky followed by thunder as if sky was ripped open or the window blinds that hit at the hut could not compare with a scream that rolled out of the womans mouth into the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sometimes durring the night winds calmed a bit,but they were still there,even the storm has calmed but it could clearly be seen that there was rain. Everything in the lands gave of the scent of fresh wood and clean grass,blinds on small hut also calmed now,they were still cracking with a bit of wind that would dance around them.

The light in hut now seemed to be a little bit down,fire was still there just barely,woman still laid on same worn out and dirty futon but something was different,in her arms she cradeled tiny,white bundle,she was proped up on her right side,her left hand was in the bundle.

Her young,pale face now graced wide smile as she looked down upon bundle in her arms,her blue eyes sparkled with happiness on the dim light that was coming from fire,a pair of breathtaking,icy blue eyes stared back at her as she traced with her fingers small cheek of baby that she held so close to her chest as if afraid that someone would separate them. Little baby girl gave of wide,toothless smile her tiny baby hand streeched out as if asking for something. Now proud mother of small babygirl,offered her index finger,with her,small baby fingers wrapped itself around thin,long finger that was given to her and she held onto it as if it was her life line,mother bent her head a bit and planted small kiss on her babygirls forehead.

Baby yawned as wide as she could earning small laugh from her mother,she still held onto her mothers finger as her big,icy blue eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled depper into her mothers chest. Woman laid her head,her cheek pressed against head of her babygirl,not soon after calm breathing from a baby informed woman that her baby was now deep asleep,so she let herself fall in slumber but not before she muttered one word before sleep took over her,which was..

„My dear Kagome.." and with that she was in sleep in matter of seconds.

**A/N:Well prologue is done,please review and let me know what you think,thank you =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 1 10 Years Later

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that goes with it...All Inuyasha characters and Shikon No Tama are those of Rumiko Takahashi.I only own this story try to steal it and see what happens ^^ On with the story.**

**This chapter is specially made for my good friend LilyDarkling luvs ya :D**

**Chapter 1: 10 years later**

It passed long 10 years in little place of Easter Steppers village that had name same as the place where it was standing still there,proud as ever. Village of Eastern Steppers changed over these passing years. Small village was different only with few newly,built up huts. Wild breeze,that danced around as it played with leaves high on tall trees that hovered around the small village,like an shield that protected it from any harm. As always spring did such wonders when it was there,who didn't like spring?Only fools would that be it was someones thought.

It was early morning,at the plaza workholic people have already put up their stands for busy day that was in front of them. Each and every stand on small market at the plaza was filled with food and drinks,as sellers waited patiently for costumers to arrive. As they were waiting,talking to one anothers and doing last touches on their stands seemed like best thing to pass time,some thought that best 'decorated' stand always had more costumers around then rest.

At the end of the village,still stood same and old hut,which now even that hut has changed through these long 10 years. Its window blinds,that ten years ago were hanging so low as if held by one string were now fixed. Hut also had brand new door of full wood. At back of the hut was little garden, against wooden wall of hut was small bench,only to fit two persons. Though,even if garden was small it had many plants that just seemed to grow out and many different flowers that colored garden with its playful and cheerful colors of joyful spring. On the bench sat small girl,she could have not been older then ten years,she was leaning against the hut,her head was up,eyes closed as she held onto bench with her hands,swinging with her feets back and forth. Young girl had on green kimono,that came all way to her ankles,kimono was nicely decorated with big,pale-yellow flowers.

Girls skin was slightly pale,her baby,round cheeks wore on adorable blush,her pouty,cherry red lips purssed up as she hummed soft melody enough only for her to hear. Her thick black eyeleshes,pooled against her cheeks forming small,adorable crescent. Her hair was wavey and black,which on morning Sun,looked more like it was that of midnight color. She would inhale deeply scent of woods and flowers in a garden and let small smile grace her young face. She loved everything about the spring when everything was in its bloom,especially it made her happy bloom of her flowers that she loved so dearly, her favourite was white roses,their sweet smell would surround her like a silk ribbons.

She enjoyed being alone,for someone her age she was very intelligent,she barely had time to play like all other kids still,that didn't bother her tho, her days went on by helpping her mother,either with work around the garden or in the house,but her free time she would rather spend in garden,just sitting on the bench enjoying in peace and sweet scents.

Hearing soft,graceful steps she cracked open one icy,blue eye to see who it was,even if there wasn't actually need for it. She knew only her mother had steps like that so soft and calm , sure enough,when she fully opened them, her ice blue eyes fell on face of her mother. Young girl would tilt her head a bit to the right side as she watched her mother approach closely to her. Woman looked no older then in her,early thirties. Her skin was flawless and it matched to her daughters,it was pale with high rosy cheeks and full,blood red lips. She was wearing a simple light blue kimono,she held her hands clasped in front of her,her blue eyes held softness in them as they sparkled on morning light.

„Kagome,hunny..what are you doing here?"She spoke calmly,her voice was as soft melody to others ears.

„Mommy,"Young Kagome smiled brightly at her mother as she hopped down from a bench."I didn't want to wake you up,and it was so booooriiing inside so I came out a bit,its such nice day." She replied,her arms found their way around her mothers waist,as she hugged her.

Woman smiled down at her only daughter,returning her hug and kissing the top of girls head. Young girl,with name Kagome pulled away a bit from her mother so she could look up at her face. Kagomes wild locks fell behind her and framing her heartshaped face,on her face still danced wide smile.

„That is alright darling,but you know how worried I get when you are all by yourself outside even if its only in garden."Her mother said,setting her gentile hands upon her daughters cheeks.

Kagome nodded her smile falling down bit,leaning her head in mothers soft and warm palms that rested on her cheeks. She had always knew that it was dangerous for her to be alone all by herself. Her mother did not entirely explained to her why, she would always tell her 'I will explain when its time for it,okay?' and would kiss her cheek. Kagome knew better then being bother to her mother,so she kept quiet ,she understood that it probably had to do something with her being ..special?she was different then many kids. She was faster, she noticed that,her teeth were sharper looking then others,her eyes,striking,icy blue irises that anyone who would look at them get the feeling like she could see right through them and into their soul. Her nails that reminded more of a cats claws,then actually regular human nails.

„Im sorry mommy,it wont happen again." saddnes was evident in her voice as she spoke.

Womans eyes softened more at her daughter,pulling Kagome back to her in hug,she ran with her long,thin slender fingers through her thick locks. She bent down her head and gently pressed her cheek against Kagomes head kissing it sideways. She always knew how much Kagome loved to be in garden,she cursed silently at the evants of the things,but there was barely anything she could do to protect her. It was really hard to watch other kids play with each others while her daughter had to stay in the hut all alone. She felt bad to take away her only thing she called fun,which was spending time in their small garden. She let out silent sigh to roll over her full lips,she kissed the top of Kagomes head once more.

„It's okay,just.."she stopped for a moment,pulling her daughter away so she could look at her young face.",just be careful,alright?"

Smile returned to her face,jumping in delight and running fast towards the bench she sat on it and patted with her hand on free spot next to her,gesturing to her mother to sit down with her. Her mother smiled and walked over to the bench and gracefuly she sat on,smiling she put her arm out and wrapped it around Kagomes shoulders pulling her closely to herself. Kagome immediatly leaned against her mother,breathing in her natural scent,honey and white roses,closing her eyes in content she whispered just enough for her mother to hear her.

„Thank you mother," those words,made womans lips to tug at the corners,upwards in smile,she just nodded and tightened her hold on Kagome,almost as if afraid someone would take her from her. She could not live with herself if her daughter got taken away from her,she would surely die without her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Some where on the other side of the forest was also a village,but this one was larger then Eastern Steppers place carried name Shikon village,it was named by pearl- like orb that miko of the village protected,Shikon No Tama. Story of Shikon no Tama was not yet popular to others only to villagers that lived in this village. Miko who protected the jewel, was named Midoriko,she was one of the strongest mikos there is,her powers amazed anyone that knew of her. She had created Shikon No Tama, to protect village with it,Shikon No Tama or the jewel of four souls was indeed very powerful object,it could grant any wish to those who get the hold of it,but to anyone in village was object that brought up peace to their lands. It was created to be in hands of only those with pure hear if it would come in wrong hands jewel would turn black.

Shikon village was surrounded with forest,its huts were very modern like and there was many inn's in village,Shikon was favorite place of many travelers. It was indeed very popular to those that would cross many lands. Village stood in the middle of all other villages and it had big market place as well and it was quiet popular with its rich goods. Many peoples from other sides would come to Shikon to get food and other things they needed and could not get in their villages. It was also known by having many demons,they got along with humans just fine and there was never troubles between these two sides. Both sides took care of not getting to close with each others as to mate or marry with one anothers. Humans and demons never liked the thought of having half demon-half human kids.

At this early morning there was already many people out on the large streets of Shikon,it was very loud morning,sellers and costumers on each side tried to get something for themself,everyone wanted some favor only for them. Sellers were talking in costumers to buy their goods and costumers tried to get prices of goods as low as they could. This really was yet, just another ordinary morning in Shikon. Deep in of Shikon forest was hut,it reminded alot of the hut from Eastern Steppers except it was a little bit bigger and modern as other huts in this village. Hut was surrounded with low fence made of full wood. Door on hut were tall and made of strong and dark wood. In the front of hut was garden ,luckly it was only spot between many trees that got some sunlight so there was great amount of plants and somewhere few flowers decorated it,it was mainly lilies. On the far way back of the hut was large hot spring and above it hovered possibly the biggest tree in in Shikon forest. In the Hot spring water was crystal clear,at the place where rays of sun were shining through leaves of big tree and onto hot spring it looked as if stars were bathing in heavenly water.

Doors of hut opened with soft 'crack' sound,at the doorstep stood beautiful tall woman,she was in her possibly, late,thrities. Her hair was long and pitch black which was tied with red ribbon and sat across of her left shoulder. Her face was gentile with pure,innocent violet eyes,her nose was straight and her cheeks high. Her thin lips sat in firm line and her arms stood on her sides. She was wearing light,creamy coloured kimon with sakura blossoms scattered all over it. She would lick her lips slightly as she opened them and called out.

„Inuyasha?" Her violete eyes danced across the dirty paths that lead deeper into forest,her voice,soft yet strong as she spoke loudly.

'Where in the world has that boy went off again.' She wondered silently in her head as she stepped out on path in front of the house,closing doors behind her as she did so.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Small cliff that hovered not far away from Shinkon village,was covered with green grass and beautiful white and yellow flowers,flowers that could only be found in these lands and no where else. A boy around ten sat on it,his small legs bent up with his arms locked around them. His small chin rested on his knees, he wore a firely red hakama and matching haori,he liked it that way since..well to him,since forever. He had silver hair,that hung lowely over his back,hair that now shimmered on the morning light. His little nose was sharp and straight,his lips thin but his eyes were most amazing,with amber color as they were set on village in front of him and kids on small street as they played some game with ball. They were running around kicking the ball firecly. At the top of young boys head, stood at attention,strange features that made him stand out,a pure snowy,white .. dog ears as they twitched at every sound around him,but mostly at sound of childrens screams of laughter,his eyes sadened.

Why did he have to be so different? He pulled out one hand and looked at small fingers and claws that were on his fingertips,he clenched his small hand in tight fist. He really hated it...he hated being half of two ,why it had to be him anyway?He remembered first time when he tried to play with kids,he was only four years old at the time. Young boy would always beg his mother to take him to village when she would go to buy things for their hut, she would just pat him on head and rubbed his ear as she would smile sadly and said 'next time hun' but next time was never there. So he had ran off one day,there was many kids playing with each others,he swallowed hard when he approached them,putting the best smile on his face,with stretched out,clawed hand he spoke.

„I am Inuyasha...can I ..umm..play with you?" He was so shy as he kept kicking his feet at the dirt softly.

The look on others kids face was then so strange to him,but he understood now it was look of pure,hatered and disgust. An older kid stood out,facing him,the kid had bright green eyes and sandy brown hair he was no older then seven. Inuyasha guessed he was 'leader' to other kids seeing how he was older then any other kid in group. With stretched out arms an older boy pushed hard Inuyasha. Inuyasha stumbled on his little feets and fell on ground with soft 'thud'. It hurted him when he made conntact with the ground but he refused to cry,he sniffed once then twice and his eyes watered but still he did not let tears to fall. When he fell to ground it hurted him,But only one word did more damage even if he yet did not know what word meant but the way older kid said it so harsh and mean, it sounded.. he spoke,his voice was sharp and full of venom.

„Get lost from here..we dont want to play with the likes of you..Half Breed!" He spat out at Inuyasha and soon other kids started to chant 'half breed'.

He stood up,his legs shaked as he made movments backwards,turning around he speed out towards forest where his home was. He could still hear in his head those kids as they were chanting word that hunted him all the way home. When he came near doors he pushed them hard and they opened loudly hitting against the wall,his mother jumped at the sound but when she saw her son she calmed a bit. She could still see something was deffinitly wrong with him, the way he came running to her like this, his small hands letched on her kimono as he grabbed handful of silky material of it and gripped it in death grip. He buried his face deep against her stomach and he sobbed loudly but his sobs were muffled by material of her kimono. His mother hugged him kissing his head as she spoke barely above the whisper while she held him in her arms rocking him in rhythm.

„Honey,what happened?Whats wrong?"Questions flow out and boy pulled away lightly from her,lifting his head up.

Tears were flowing rapidly down his chubby cheeks,new ones would always follow the trail of old. He tried to calm his sobs so he could speak.

„Mother...w-w-what..is..Half Breed?"He finally spoke,words she wished he never said or heared another saying them.

It broke her heart in two,her bright violet eyes gathered salty tears at the corners,they slipped down her cheeks when she hugged him pulling him back to her chests. Why did he have to hear those words?More tears followed down her cheeks,drops would fall down on his little head. He never liked when his mother cried,he now wished he did not asked about anything if it made her cry like this so he apologized fast.

„Im sorry mother.."

She smiled through her tears and just shook her head,

„It's alright dear...just half breed is something very special..never think it's a bad thing..you hear me?You are not bad,you are very special boy,some people are bad and just want to hurt others."She spoke in her soft voice,but tears did not stop even then. He nodded against her and didn't tell anything else as his mothers scent calmed him to sleep.

Now as he sat on cliff,looking down upon kids playing he still could not but feel bad for being 'half breed' even if his mother called it being special,it was also thing that put him aside. His little doggy ears twitched at familiar voice of his mother and he stood up to his feet and run as fast as he could towards her voice. He leaped through trees,he loved being fast it felt like freedom...He could already make out her form as she stood at the path of their house.

'whoops..' he yelpped in his mind when he saw her face,she was frowning in small anger but there was trace of worry in her eyes and she called out his name again.

„Inuyasha?..Where are y.." her words died out on her lips when she saw him running towards her.

He stood at arm distance of his mother,placing his palms on his knees as he bent down to catch a breath from all of the running and leaping on trees. When he finally regained his breath he looked up to see stern look his mother was giving him.

„And where have you been young man?Do you know how much I was worried when I saw you are not in your futon?hmm..I thought something might happened to you..you know how dangerous.."She was talking so fast he could barely keep up with her.

„I'm sorry..I just."He cut her off in the middle of her talk at how dangerous it was for him to wander off just like that without any word.

Her anger burst away and her eyes saddened as she looked more towards him she pulled him in tight hug.

„Never go off like that again...You know I am just human and I can't protect you like I should from all other villagers.."She spoke so quietly he could barely manage any word she knew half of villagers were demons and of course she would not stand a chance against them.

„I know..I promise it wont happen again mom."He was sincere she could tell,smiling down at him she nodded.

„Alright then..now go wash your hands so we can get to up." She said and she hurried him into hut,her light steps just behind him as he rushed in. When she was inside she closed the door quietly behind her.


	3. Chapter 2 Everything Changes part I

**Okay,new chapter is up,as it goes I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters,except from is original idea of me :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to people that support my work,to all my friends :D,On with the story,Enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: Everything changes part I**

Full moon hovered brightly over small village, bathing it in all its wonderful,silver sparkled and burned like embers on the night sky. Every now and then a shooting stars would decorate sky in all their glory,leaving sparkling trails behind seconds they would dissapear into nothing. Silence of the night wrapped village in its covers,there was barely any lights on narrow streets, only few village lanters showed little light in them. Window blinds were tightly shut on each hut,doors were also closed and locked from the inside. Short and hurried steps broke through the narrow village roads as they ripped the silence of night.

Form of short,petite woman could be seen in the darkness,she wore on dark,green cloak,hood covered her head,hidding her face from currious eyes. Heels of her also,dark green boots clicked on dirty road,

'Click,click,click,click..' over and over again,her arms set at her sides when she quickned her steps more now,she was muttering something under her breath ,it sounded something like.

„Ohh..this is not good,not good at all...it's almost past must be wondering where I am by now.."She put her hands on her cloak bringing it closer to her body,as if protecting herself from something thats not there..or is it?

She was close to the forest,just little bit and she was there,she did not want to make him angry cause she know how he would get when any other is late. She shivered,but not from cold cause there wasnt any winds,it was typical august night,warm with soft breez that would twirl around the place,picking up the end of womans cloak,twisting it slightly up as it flew after her. She took deep breath before entering into the pitch,black darkness of the forest. Leaves rustled under her feets as she stepped in forest,warm,summere breez played with leaves high upon the trees and they seemed like they where whispering secrets of the world as they have seen many years now. She did not know she held her breath for a while now,before she felt her lungs tightened beneath her chests,she released the breath she was holding in. She could feel like the big rock has fell from her chest when she did so.

She did not know for how long she was walking through the forest,it seemed like forever. With all those leaves rustling under her feets, and many animals that came out at night she never saw durring day scaring her half to death when they would appear out of no where,from the blackness of the night in village forest. She could finally manage to see glimps of big and tall building. Castle that stood so proudly over small village,looking down upon it,its high and sharp towers that stick up into the sky proudly. Castle seemed to be black as night itself,even if it was dark gray durring day. This castle did not own any windows,many always wondered why,but it had four doors,which from the four one were Main. They were tall,made from full wood,thick and un breakable,connected with black metal. Woman stood in front of them,inhaling and exhaling she raised her tightened fist and knocked,two fast,two long and one short knock on doors and with great,loud crack they opened in the middle. Spreading wide to let her in. Walls reminded same as outside of the castle,just little bit lighter of gray color. On each side there were lit up torches,fire that burned wildly and lively lit up long hall.

Her short steps echoed through the empty hall as she made her way further in,sudden and loud 'thud' made her jumpy high,pressing her hand over her heart,that beat so fast as she turned around towards the doors that were now,yet again closed. When she had calmed her widly beating heart she turned back from the doors and continued walking. At end of the hall there was yet another doors,these doors were also made of wood,they were tall but not as tall as the first ones. Woman stood patiently in front of the doors,when they suddenly opened wide, room in front of her was biggest she has ever seen,it always amazed her how it could be like this. On each side were high,stone columns with nice cravings all around them that reminded her on wings,bat wings. Glistening,marvel floor that reflected light of candles which stood,high on the cieling on chandeliers made out of the finest metals,that shined with perfect silver color.

Rising her head to look up at them,her black hood fell down and her black hair fell down her back,framing her round face. Her skin was tanned,her lips were thin,painted in pale,cherry color above them was set small nose,her eyes that twinkled from the candles that mirrored themselfs in her,emotionless chocolate,brown eyes. Her cheeks were round and puffed up,she reminded of someone who held all hot air in their mouth trying hard not to laugh. Room was empty like every time she came in this place. Looking around her eyes set on ugly gray walls of the room. There were strange craveings on the walls as well,strange creature in many positions,one that here eyes swalloved cutting it in her memory was,that of creature that seemed to be walking if anyone would stare at it more then just for a moment. Creature had form of a man,his head reminded that of a bat. On each side of his bat like head was sharp,pointed ears. His eyes were narrowed,there was no brows above them. In stead of his nose there was two tiny holes,they reminded bit of nose like bats had,his thin mouth were pulled into wicked,smirk showing slightly his pointed incisors,as they hugged his lower lip. His cheek bones were high up on his face. He was tall and very,very thin,anyone could almost see his ribs and count them,one by one. His legs were thin as well as his arms. There,right there on his arms were wings,bat wings as if they were connected with his arms so they looked skin like.

She shook her head softly,her hair was swinging down her mid back as she did so. Turning her head back in front of her,there at the end of the room was large throne like stone,chair. She walked more towards it,her steps were now calm,short. With every two steps she would stop for a moment before continuing. When she was only two meters away from the throne she droped to her knees as if someone had kicked her at the back of her legs and she just had collapsed down. She winced when her knees made harsh contact with marvel floor. Bitting her lower lip as to not make any sound,her head was bent lowly as she closed her eyes shut tightly. She laid her hands on floor as well,her palms were aligned with the let small sigh roll from her tounge,then her lips.

„I made it..just in time." She mumbled to her chest so quietly.

She did not see it coming,like any other time before,gasping ever so softly she leaned her face into the hand that was now laid on her cheek.

„Master.."She whispered just little bit higher for another to hear her.

„I see you made it my little pet." A voice,like silk yet strong bounced off of her eardrums.

She lifted her head up,emotionless brown eyes clashed with pale yellow ones. Looking up at males chielsed face,his cheekbones were high,his small chin strong,with his jaw set straight. Those pale,yellow eyes burned deep holes in her soul when he looked at her,his brows were thin looking,kind of reminding her of feminine ones. His nose reminded her that of crow in some way,and his lips thin and pulled in long line on his face. He was taller then her,his shoulders pulled little bit back as he stood with his back straight. He wore royal looking kind of robe. It was dark blue and it fell around his feets,robe was held with only one started at the brooch hard,it was made out of the gold,it was in shape of bat,on head of bat-like brooch was two sapphire stones,sparkling lightly on rooms light. Golden wings connected each edge of left and right side of robe. Undearneat his robe she could clearly make out his leather outfit that stuck to him like second skin and pair of dark,leather boots as well.

Raising to her feets,she bowed her head in front of him,her hands behind her back. His thin lips pulled in small,smirk as he still looked down at her,his eyes flashing for a moment. Licking his lips he spoke again.

„Take it off."It was command.

„Excuse me,M'Lord?"She spoke quietly,afraid to rise her voice in front of him.

„I said,take it off."He repeated to her again,in his calm,polite voice."Your cloak."

„Right away,M'Lord." She said,untying her cloak from around her neck,she shrugged it off of her small,shoulders and it fell,pooling around her feets. Her light,green kimono wrapped like protecting shield around her,his eyes roamed around her body.

„That too."He commanded again pointing to her kimono.

Her eyes widened,still she said nothing as she untied her kimono,it followed same way like her cloak did. His smirk grew as he watched her standing in front of him. She was bare,from toe to head,like the day she was born. Refusing to look up at his face,she reminded looking down at her feets. Her skin was creamy pale,so soft under his touch when he placed it on her neck,his fingertips tingled on her fire hot skin. Her breath cough in her throat and she made small choking sound. He chuckled darkly as he moved his fingers down her shoulders to her collar bone. There he stopped for a momen,observing small puncture scares,that still seemed to be healing. Now that he looked her body more,she had same scares all around it,on her wrists,collar even her tights.

„You look marvelous as always my little pet."He purred in husky voice when he put his mouth to her ear,making hair on the back og her neck stand up. „Simply,mouthwatering."

He darted his tounge out tasting her earlobe ,tracing it ever so softly,her knees nearly gave out on these movments,they felt wobbly. Slowly he moved his tounge lower,her jaw to her neck all the way to her colar bone. She let out low moan as he did so and he smirked against her soft,velvet skin. Sucking at the small puncture marks,her eyelids dorped down as she closed her brown eyes. It buzzed through her sensation like eletricity,making her blood to boil,she bit her lower lip to keep any sound from escaping her throat. And then she felt them,sharp as knives and pointed as they caressed her skin just above her right breast,clenching her fist so tight it made her feel like she draw on blood from her palms where her nails were digging so hard. He countinued,now nibbling on her skin, and then they pierced her skin almost like knife that run through butter she couldn't hold it in anymore as she opened her mouth,even tall walls couldn't hold it in as scream ripped thorough the silence of the night and then it died out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke up with a start,her face bathed in beads of sweat that rolled down all the way to her little chin.

'What was that?' question rang out in her head. She looked around small room where she slept with her of her mother,there she was sleeping so soundly on her futon,covered with thin dirty,brown sheet. She mumbled something and turned on other side. A small smile made its way to her young face as she looked to her mother. Her big,ice blue eyes saddened suddenly as she thought of something she didn't think in a while. Her father... Who was her father and where was he. Her mother never told nothing about him,why? Why was he such big...secret,she wished she knew him. What he looked like,how was he? Did she look like him and what were her features that she shared with him? Was he nice man,what did he do for life?Did he like things like she did? Many questions run through her head with no answeres ,whenever she had asked her mother about him,she would froze up for a moment then she would slowly relax as if out of the trance that seemed to be taken up on her. Turning around she would smile and hug her daughter while whispering in her ear.

'Your father..he was ' and then she would stop for a mere second before continuing in even lower whisper. 'unique..special like all I can say now my sweet,Kagome.'

But there was more behind the story,she just couldn't reach for it. She just wished..wished to know who he was and why her mother kept him such secret. She sighed and got up from her futon,throwing covers away from her as she did so,her blue,light night gown fell to her knees,she tip toed through room to the window at the end of room,it was still night she could see,stars were still out in all their glory as they sparkled upon her reflecting themselfs in her ice blue eyes,that gave them misterious twinkle. Moons light made her skin look even paler then it was originaly. Her thoughts going back to thing that woke her up,it sounded like scream it seemed to be very close,but now everything was again wrapped in dead silence of the night. She sighed ,maybe she only imaginated it but then again what if she didn't and someone was really in some kind of danger. But even so what could she do,turning around her eyes fell once again on her mother that slept quietly on her futon,she couldn't have her mother worry so much. And with that one last thought she walked back to her futon kneeling on it first she pulled her legs then from under her and flopped flat on her back,yawning softly she let her eyelids drop heavly over her eyes as sleep took over her once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sniff,sniff...Something smelled heavenly to her as she kept sniffing the air with her eyes closed while she laid there. She tried so hard to open her eyes but they reminded just as they were,lifting one of her hands bailed up in small fist she rubbed the sleep from her eyes slowly and then finally peeked a little bit,sitting up on her futon she looked around the room,her mother was no longer on her futon seeing as futon was nicely made and pushed aside,bits of fire burned in fire pit and above it hanged lowly tea pot. Looking more around she could see sunlight breaking through little holes of window blinds that were now shut tightly. Then she saw her mother standing in front of their small fire stove,small but old pot was on it with wooden spoon in it that her mother kept spinning inside,round and round. She noticed scent she sniffed was coming from out of whatever was in the pot. Her mother was wearing dark blue kimono and her hair was put behind her in low ponytail so it would be away from her face while she cooked. Kagome finally cleared her throat bit so she could speak.

„G'd Mornin' mother" she said in still sleepy voice and smile palced on her face when her mother turned around to look at her.

„Good Morning sweety" She smiled at her daughter as she looked down at her „How was your sleep?" she asked turning around to look at the meal she was making being carefuly not to burn it.

„I slept good,thank you mother." Kagome replied standing up from her small futon."And you mother?" She returned question walking over to stand next to her mother.

„It was one of best sleep I ever had,I rested good." She smiled and looked at her daughter a smile crossed over her face when she saw her daughter trying to peek into the pot to see what it was inside.

„Mmmm..this smells nice,"Just as she spoke her stomach made small grumbling sounds and she wrapped her arms around it when her mother laughed lightly. „Makes me hungry.." she grinned.

„It will be done soon,do you mind setting up table sweety?" Her mother said then asked still smiling as she looked in pot to be sure everything is still okay.

„Not a problem mother." She skipped happily towards cupboard that was on other side of where her mother stood.

Opening small doors of the cupboard she pulled out two dark,wooden bowls. Taking them carefully in her hands she kicked lightly with her foot the doors of cupboard and they closed. Turning around she walked over to the table,placing bowls on each side on the table there was already two spoons on it. She smiled and ran back where her mother was, looking at her mothers as she took large wooden spoon,dipping it back in the pot where dish was still cooking. Pulling the spoon back out with little bit of dish in it,she brought it to her lips,she darted out her tounge licking the tip of the spoon then fully wrapping her lips around the spoon taking off the dish from it. She closed her eyes sawouring the taste of the dish,just to check if it needed anything to be added. But taste that meet her senses made her to open her eyes and to smile proudly putting the wooden spoon to the side.

„Is it done?" Little Kagome looked curiously at her mother,her ice blue eyes wide as she waited.

„Yes,all done is ready?" Her mother nodded then asked turning around to have a look of the table,her smile grew when she saw that indeed everything was in its place.

Kagome nodded happily in answer ."Mhmm." She smiled waiting for her mother.

Her mother looked around for some clothe,she noticed it drapped over one of the chair,large dark,brown cloth. Taking it in her hands she placed it around the pot and on the handles that stood on each side of the pot. She took pot in her deathly grip,careful not to trip or spill anything out of the pot. She set it on the middle of the table. Kagome ran after her and around the table to take her seat,her mother smiled at her as she took one bowl first,taking dish out in it then at second bowl. She placed first bowl in front of her daughter and second in front of her,Kagome inhaled deeply with a smile. After covering the pot,she sat down and looked at her daughter as if waiting for something. Kagome understood the look in her mothers blue eyes,beacuse not second when her mother looked at her Kagome clasped her hands and bent her head,her mother followed after her as they prayed before eating. When they finished with praying they started to eat and just then a loud knock broke through small hut.

Kagome and her mother snapped their heads up in confussion as they looked at each other and then her mother looked towards the doors.

„Who could it be..?"She wondered silently in murmur as she stood up walking towards the doors of the hut she called out."Who is it?"

A voice outside of the hut broke through wood of the doors,it sounded like a woman,she seemed as something was tight in her throat."Hello?Miss Selene?" Woman asked.

Kagomes mother,Selene opened the doors of the hut and came in face with small woman,her dark brown hair that looked almost black was placed in lose bun on her head and few strands of her hair fell around her face,framing it. Her thin brows were scrunched together above her small eyes,looking like that her face appeared more wrinkled and she looked older then she actually was. She wore creamy coloured kimono. Her eyes, twinkled brown from the unshead tears that refused to fall down her cheeks like waterfalls. Selene took everything in,the womans small form,her hand that laid above the place where her heart was and speacially her eyes,that glistened still with tears in wich they bathed. Selene recognized her as woman that owned one of the stands at market place. Her goods were by far popular in Eastern Steppers, many people bought goods from her. But now as she stood in front of her looking like this...poor?dare she say it. Why was she here? What did she want from Selene?

„I'm deeply sorry for..interupting."A voice snapped through Selene's thoughts that wrapped her and her eyes looked at old woman.

„Oh no.." Selene waved with her hand as if nothing was matter finally finding her voice. „It's quiet alright,uhm..can I help you?" She suddenly remembered to ask,a blush creeped up on her high cheeks.

„Yes,"Woman responded and Selene raised one of her delicate thin brows high in confussion waiting for woman to continue."May I come in?" Woman asked looking behind Selene.

„Oh my.." Her blush deepned as she stepped aside to let woman in her little home. „Im sorry for beeing this rude,please come on in." She rumbled embrassed for not offering it before,but it wasn't everyday they had guests. As a matter of fact people avoided coming near her or her home,so in the end it was still strange as to what was this old woman doing here.

Following with her eyes the old woman as she stepped in her hut,closing quietly doors behind her as she turned fully around. Kagome still sat at the table,her spoon in her bowl while looking from her mother to the old woman that just entered. Old woman stood not to far away from the table her eyes were wide as plates as she looked at little girl sitting at the table. She was one of the prettiest girls in the village. With bubbly rosy cheeks,shiny and silky pitch black hair that fell in waves forming her heartshaped face cascading down over her shoulders. Full,cherry red lips and strickingly ice blue eyes that looked at her in confussion. Selene noticed woman looking at her daughter as she hurried to stand next to Kagome,she stood there like a shield as if protecting her from a dangerous animal.

„Selene..?" Woman barely let out words in silent whisper. „Is this..?" She did not dare to speak any more but Selene understood her question perfectly.

„Kagome," Selene spooke making her daughter look up at her even if Selene never looked away from woman in front of her. „Stand up and greet lady Kaede."

Girl jumped to her feets and bowed lowly while standing somewhat behind her mother still.

„Pleasure to met you lady Kaede I am Kagome." She spoke with her head down but even if old woman,Kaede,could not see her face she could say she was Kagome straightened she was indeed smiling as Kaede thought.

„Likewise young miss Kagome." Kaede said looking at girl that now smiled brighter then sun on the days skies.

„Lady Kaede," Selene spoke yet again and old woman looked back at her, „Kagome is my daughter." She said and womans eyes widened a bit,it was answer to her un finished question.

„I see." She said,her voice distant miles away.

„Now,as I said before..how can I help you lady Kaede?" Selene said looking down on the woman,Kagome peeking from behind her.

This was first time for Kagome to actually see another human up close,of course she saw other humans old,young ones before but never this close. People never came to their hut even so she was rather curious as to what this woman was doing here,in their home looking so..sad? She waited patiently as her mother asked woman again something,tilting her head more to the right side. Her mother stepped aside a bit gesturing to another free chair that was at the table,with her hand.

„Please,let us sit so you can tell me why are you here Lady Kaede." Selene said looking at the old woman that nodded.

„Of course."She said moving towards the chair,she sat down slowly her hands placed on the table in front of her. Selene and Kagome followed her and sat on their chairs,Selene was across from the old woman and young Kagome was at her left side.

„So tell me..what is it that brings you to our home today Lady Kaede?" Selene spoke looking straight into old womans eyes,waiting for answer.

„Selene..my sister she is very ill." Kaede said,that small hint of sadness never leaving the tone in her voice.

„I am sorry to hear that Lady Kaede,but how can I be of your help?" Selene nodded to her understanding what she must be going through.

„I tried to heal her,using many herbes..but it didn't work..as if her body is..rejecting them." She said,tears gathering in her eyes making them sparkle in dim light.

Selene then understood,why old woman came to her now. It wasn't that many people knew of her skills,her curse as she called it. Mikos,such as lady Kaede was,could see her bright silver aura that surrounded her,entwined with red one,the colour of her curse. Other beings with holy or unholy powers also could see her aura and what she indeed was. Her brows gathered together in small frown above her eyes as she started at woman across from her. Licking her lips she opened her mouth to speak.

„I see how it is." She spoke in low voice,obviously offended in a way,taking deep breath she continued. „Alright I will help.."she saw old womans eyes light up when she heared this. „But I do have price for you," she smiled letting her frown to dissapear into nothing, „You will not charge me not one thing for any of your goods ever, it is not every time you ask of me to save your sisters life."

Woman nodded little bit to fast to her request,it was at least she could do for her for helping to her sister Kikyo with this illness. She knew if she did not do anything her sister would surely die. Letting out breath in relef she did not know she was holding in all this time waiting to hear Selenes answer. Selene on the other hand,never was mean or even evil ,she had good heart and indeed she would help without asking her twice she would have even did it for free. But she needed all help and many goods to make as much as good life for her little daughter. Thinking of Kagome she was patiently sitting on her chair at the table looking still curiously at the old woman. Selene smiled at her daughter,she seemed to be in deep thought as she looked at Kaede. Moving her eyes to look at the Kaede Selene spoke again.

„Shall we get going then?" she asked smiply.

As if snapping out of the daze woman nodded yet again. „Yes,yes lets get going." And with that she stood up from chair and bowed bit towards the Kagome. „It was very nice to met you young Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the woman standing up from her chair and pushing it behind her as she did so,returning the bow lowly she spoke politely.

„It was nice to meet you too Lady Kaede."

Selene also followed after Kaede standing up from her chair.

„Let me just take my things," there was little doors in the floor,taking the heavy, metal handle twisting it twice there was sound of 'click' and she opened the doors taking out a strange wooden box. Closing doors back she stood up with box in her hands,she put it on her right side of her hip holding it with her hand pressing it against herself. She turned around to look at her daughter.

„Kagome finish your meal while I am gone,after that put your bowl away and then you may go to garden." She watched her daughters lips rise up in smile when she heared this," But please be careful okay?" She finished with question.

„Alright mother," She said happily.

„Good," Selene smiled at her daughter turning around she saw old woman was already at the door step waiting for her. „ Lets get going now Lady Kaede." She said and moved towards she was at the door she waved goodbye to her daughter who replied.

„Farewell Lady Kaede and mother,have a safe trip to the village." Her response was only a small smile from both womans as they closed the doors behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sun burned dangerously on noon sky,melody of chirpping birds filled the forest nearby that was not to far from little old hut that was bit far from the village of Eastern Steppers. Kagome was now in the garden,picking at the grass that grew around flowers,so they could again show off their unique beauty. She noticed her mother won't be back anytime soon, so when she finished with her breakfast she had cleaned the table and put everything away. And to kill the boredom she decided to do some work in garden while wating for her mother to come back. She humed still picking at the grass,which in her mind,looked as if choking her pretty flowers. One last pull at the grass and she flopped back against her legs that were now set under her,raising her head towards the sky she lifted her arm and with the back of her hand wipped off the sweat that run down her face and glistening on the sunlight. She let out tiring sigh, and then looked around herself it was probably some time around the noon she have guessed by the place of the sun in the sky,her mother stayed to long,she wondered when she will get back. She sighed once again,she hoped her mother was okay and nothing happened to her. A pain like many tiny razors burst through her and her head,trying to stand up just made it worse,she swayed in place and then fell to the ground,her back hitting against it hard,making the air out of her lungs to furiously leave them. She cried out when she made contact with ground, her dark locks fell around her in waves as they pooled with the dirt. She kept her eyes shut as pain buzzed through her body, and then just like that pain dissapeared.

Reopening her ice blue eyes,she had to shut them back again when they clashed with burning, continued to lay there,helpless,with her hands to her sides and legs sprawled. Trying to catch a breath,she laid still, through her head run so many questions one louder then the others..'What was that?' The pain that came cutting through her like many razor blades,black out as if cut from the rest of the world,she never felt like this,so what could it be..and then there was the need...Need for something she did not know what. In her head something was thumping, -thump,thump..thump,thump,thump..- 'what is this!' she yelled in her head,she wanted it to stop,now. She wanted her mother,she always knew how to help her,no matter what was it. The thumping continued,she moved her head from side to side,trying her best to get rid of it. It started to slow down,her heart rate was getting back to its pace. Silently she whispered in her mind,

'Inhale..' her chest would rise with it..'Exhale' and then they would fall down slowly. It countinued,it was like reminding herself to breath,beacuse she thought,if she stoped reminding herself,she might choke,either from questions or pain would return and made her stop breathing and her heart from beating. So she went on..and on,untill there were steps,soft and calm,they were not all to much close but she heared them,she was still chanting in her head words of how to breath,but her ears were set on sound of steps. She heared rustling of grass and steps were getting closer to her. She recognized them,only one person had such calm,soft and gracefull steps,as if the person was gliding over and not actually walking,it was her mother. Opening her mouth and trying to call out,just little squeak left her,she tried again but her throat was dry and closed up and it hurt to even try. She licked her lips numerous times that were dry same like her throat hoping it would help her. But before she could have try it again she heared a gasp and the rustling of grass got louder as steps rushed over it then a yelp of her mother.

„Kagome!Darling!What happened hun?" She was going on and on when she kneeled in front of Kagome taking her in her arms and pulling closely to herself and laying her daughters head on her lap.

Kagome tried to focus on calming sweet scent that now surrounded her in itself,the thumping in her head slowly fading away,she did not need anymore to remind herself how to breath,it seemed as everything is okay now that her mother is back finally. Words of her mother finally reaching to her and she could clearly hear questions,worry in her voice that seem to be breaking at some parts,like she was holding so much in herself surpresing herself not to cry. She opened to look at her mother,her ice blue eyes met with gentile face of her mother,her warm eyes and flushed cheeks. Thinking to herself could she speak now,opening her mouth making her mother to stop in the mid of her sentace and she waited,but no words came out of young girls mouth,just choking sounds,painfull to even hearing them. Selene stood up,one of her arms around young girls shoulders and other just under her knees, Kagome was very light girl,not weighting alot. Her mother carried her inside of the hut,it was dark in it,through the tiny little holes sunlight was peeking through giving it little bit of light. Closing with her foot the doors,Selene carried Kagome to her futon,laying her down she brushed her bangs from forehead to the side kissing it ever so gently. While Kagome just laid there,with her eyes wide open,but not moving her mother went to get water for her. She was back soon with glass of cold water,she helped Kagome to sit up a bit and then put the edge of the glass to her tiny,full lips and let her drink. Water hurted her when it made its way down her sore and dry throat,but soon the coolness of it eased the pain,relaxing it as she continued to drink egarly. Her mother without much word took now the empty glass away setting it next to her.

„Now.." she started carefully,but was not prepared for next thing that happened,Kagome jumped from her futon throwing herself on her mother,with her arms locked around Selenes waist,a muffled sobs rocked her small body.

Mothers eyes softened at the sight of her daughter that now clinged to her like the only lifeline,never broken. Quietly she laid her hands and Kagomes back rubbing them gently,she pressed her cheek against her hair whispering 'shh' into her silk like hair. They stayed like that long time,with no words spoken,who knew how much time have passed. Finally a quiet and somewhat muffled voice broke the silence made between the two.

„Pain...I don't know what happened mother..." Kagome was taking it slow while she talked,and her mother didn't want to interupt her so she just listened. „I was in the garden," Kagime continued,"Everything was fine,I was feeling good but then,suddenly out of the blue,blinding pain,I've never felt that way. It ripped me apart,like I was not...me..anymore." Her voice faded away.

By the end of her story her mother sat there,tensed up with her eyes wide,her lips pulled in tight line. 'This can't be happening..' was only thing that run through her mind. She hoped it would not show itself,never. How come everything she did was not working now,she did not want her daughter to be like..him. Without noticing her body started to shake,with anger and sadness,she could not let her daughter be like that,not her little sweet Kagome,her baby. Kagome felt her mothers shaking,she tried pulling away but the arms around her would only tighten up bringing her closer to mothers chest. What was wrong,did her mother knew where the pain come from,what caused it.

„Mother?" she called out,her voice still muffled,Selene seemed not to hear her cause she continued to shake,even more now. „Mother,please.."She tried again,little bit louder this time.

Snapping out of the daze she did not know she was in,relaxing herself and arms around her daughter,instantly she felt Kagome pulling away slightly,eyes that met hers,sparkled with the tears,glow as thousand of stars shined in those ice,blue irises,her bottom lip trembled still,but she was not crying as before.

„I'm sorry...so very sorry.."Selene spoke,her voice distant,Kagome did not understand why she was saying sorry. „I've never meant this for you,I thought...I tought it won't happen,not to you hun." It confussed Kagome to no end,what was her mother talking about.

„Mother?" she spoke,not sure what to ask in reality,she wanted to know so badly tho,what was that pain and it seemed that her mother knew,but was it right to ask her,did she dare. Shaking her head and putting thoughts to the side she decided to find out she wanted..no..needed to know. „Mother tell me...Do you know what it was?The pain..mother I'm scared but I want to know,I never asked to much from you mother,but I need to know."

The look on her mothers face was blank,it suprised her,no emotion no movments. Again the thoughts came back to her but there was no turning back now,she had made her decision,she wanted to know. Her mothers eyes finally fell to her face,staring directly into hers,indeed it was true that eyes mirrored our soul and our emotions,there was so much in her eyes some which caught her of the guard. Slowly her mother put her hands on her small shoulders pushing her gently back making her sit on her futon. She dared not to speak,only waited for the answer,placing her hands onto her lap her fingers cruled around the soft material of her kimono,the tips of her fingers were still dirty,green and brown,from grass and dirt. Still she waited,her mother turned her head to other side for a second as if ashamed,inhaling deeply she released deep sigh and finally she spoke.

„Kagome,I hoped it would never come to this..but I guess I was wrong..First thing I want you to know I never meant for this to happen,I even tried to stop it,but seems there is no way to remove it or stop it from happening." She talked and Kagome still sat there,words embraced her but not as she expected,her mother really did sound like she was sorry,what ever it was she knew now,it was no good at all. Waiting for her mother to continue,her fingers diged deeper into the soft material.

„Well..I know I never talked to you about your father.." when she spoke she turned her head to look at her daughter,her eyes now wide,she knew what Kagome must have thought in the moment,what did all this had to do with her father,but Selene continued. „Kagome you already know you are special,oh so very much," When she recieved small nod from little girl she continued, „ Your father was too,a little bit more then you,he is in a way ruler of these lands." And as expected her daughter gapped at her.

„But,but I thought.." She did not know what to think actually now,her father was ruler of these lands. „So..",She cleared her throat to speak again „He is alive and is living in this village?" She had to know.

„Yes,that he is. You know the castle on the hill," when she recieved nod as yes Selene went on,"Thats the place where he is at."

„Ah,but mother," One more question she did not know if she should ask,but she continued, „Why,why did he never visit us?"It was innocent,chidlish question.

Selene as if knew what she was about to ask,smiled at her daughter,

„He doesn't know about u.." it came out like a whisper.

He never knew? But why not,what made her mother not to let him know? Kagome did not know either to be angry,sad..would she rather scream and yell or cry and weep. Her face changed many emotions as she thought over what her mother just told her. Should she ask more or was it enough,shaking her head,when she could have asked all those questions before,why not even to continue. Trying to relax and push aside her feelings,she took deep breath and opened her mouth to speak yet again.

„Why doesn't he know? Is it beacuse of me? Was it something I did ? „Questions and questions rolled out.

„Honey,it's not your fault..in a way it was mine." Quietly she said,Kagome continued to listen but in her head was big mess,why would it be her mothers fault,she knew it could have not been hers," I've only ever wanted to protect you,you are all I have left darling, reason why I never let your father know about you is because he is not good man." And just like that all dreams she had of her father came crashing down on her. Every tought of him,that he was good,person that loved her mother and would do anything for the two of them if he was here,went away,bursted into nothing.

„How,just how.." It can't be,she refused to believe he was not good was shaking her head unbelievingly she did not even notice the tears that started to flow yet again,following the trails of the ones before.

It broke Selenes heart to see her daughter like this,she did not deserve any of this that happened to her. To share destiny like her father, for people to be scared of her nor she deserved actually person like him to be her father at all. It was her fault if they never gave her to him like gift at his door,this would never happen if she was only stronger she would stop all of it from happening,but she could not against him or all his followers. There was nothing she could have done she could not protect even her daughter from that curse,that teribble,awful curse. Tears were long ago dried out in her eyes and she couldn't cry anymore of 'what ifs' it was how it was.

„Kagome,honey listen to me,it's going to be alright" , at least she hoped so, „Nothing is your fault,I'm sorry you had to find out everything like this. The pain you are feeling is part of his 'curse'" she spat out the word curse.

Kagome looked up at her mother tears still streaming down her face,sniffing quietly with hiccups that shook her body were only results that she was giving sings she tried to calm her self and stop crying,so the curse was reason why she was in pain. Selene smiled softly,her daughter was indeed strong little girl.

„What.." Kagome tried to speak,but found it hard cause of situation she was in,she swallowed and tried again, „What is ..that curse mother?"It was finally time for her to find out.

„That 'cruse' is not exactly a curse,you were born with it. What you are is not a human but a partly Royal Vamypre."Selene said,it was finally out,secret she held inside of her hoping she never had to reveal it.

Kagome tried hard to understand,Royal Vampyre..what was that? That means her father is Royal Vampyre as well,right?Again questions and questions wrapped her mind in a mess.

„That is race,hardly anyone knows about,but people in our village knows what it is. Of course when many young girls from time to time go to the castle as to keep deal with your father never to attack the village." She talked and talked,while Kagome still sat there listening intenationaly,absorbing all in what her mother is saying. „ To live they feed with humans blood,they hardly can stand sun and are used to night. They are all most beautiful creatures,except for few features they have..the ones like you have." She finished.

Kagomes eyes inistantly fell to her hands,long,cat likes claws stick out to attention,their shape like katanas blades,she felt with her toung around in her mouth for a sharp fangs and twitched with her sensitve elongtened ears. So this is the reason why she looked so different then other humans.

„Mother what will happen to me now?" She could not help but ask the question.

Pulling her back in hug and kissing the top of her head she mumbled against her hair,"I don't know,but I will try my best to keep protecting you,as long as he doesn't know about you it will be okay,I promise."She knew it would be hard to protect her now specially since her spell could not keep down what she was. Her Vampyre insticts will be hard to control,but she will give all from herself to help her. Even so,Kagome is still her little baby,that was least she could do for her,and she won't stop trying,never.


	4. Chapter 3 Everything Changes part II

**A/N: This author note will be just tad longer.. in any way I wanted to say I am still here and on this story,I know it took me forever to get fourth chapter but here it is. The reason why I haven't updated in long time 'cause I had MAJOR writers block,buuuuuuuuuuut It's all gone now and all's good. Well then,I hope you like what I came up to now and leave some reviews it would be great :D.**

**Dedication: To my great and most awesome friend AkiEstellise, this is surprise I was talking about I hope you like it,without you helping me with most difficult part of the story I wouldn't have it done by who knows when. SO MANY THANKS. But this chapter also goes for all of you my faithful readers out there,you all make me so once again THANK YOU AKI,for sticking up with me through this and for all those goody information you gave me,couldn't do it without you,Love you munchies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and all that comes with it,but I do own this story and some characters in it,now thats done... let's get going with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it.**

**Everything Changes part II**

Amber eyes trailed over land that stretched before them,wide and far,at this part of world people said that Western Lands were most beautiful ever. They were desirable of all lords,they wanted its beauty and everything it owned. Soft summer breez,twirled and danced from streams of hotsprings,through the woods and flowers in the field carrying sweet scent with it all around the place,when it reached suddenly to man that stood so proud,with his back straight and strong shoulders pulled back. His long silver hair,went like waterfalls down his back reaching almost to his knees. Warm breeze and full of scents played with the silver tresses making them danced in front of his youtful face,to him-in very annoying way,making him squint his eyes and frown slightly.

Scent of woods mixed with water and flowers relaxed him,as breeze continued to twirl around the fields playing with every light thing in its way,carrying scents far around the western lands. Lord of western lands sighed,this was all his..from little rock to hills and mountains that surrounded it. But for what? When it was like he didn't own anything...he had no one,no father and no mother...no family. His mother Inukimi,great inu demoness,lived in castle safely hidden,she was mysterious in many ways,his looks were very much like his. Even tho she covered her true self with an act,he could say she cared for him but still..when he grew to an age to take care of himself,she thought it would be the best to finally take place of his father,as the leader and lord of Western Lands. On other side his father,great Inu Yokai,Inu no Tashio was long ago gone from his life,that faitfull night when he exchaged to save other life for his own.

Thats right,now as memories pulled him back in their waters he thought of it very carefully,there was woman...another woman in his fathers life. He remembered her..her name..Izayoi..she was some sort of human princess if he wasn't wrong but he was sure of it. His father would always say that she was his intended mate he never saw his father being so weak over some human wench. That time...when she gave birth to a son,his half brother...half-breed Inuyasha. Another wiff of breeze past him,swirled around him like memories of that night...

*Flashback [[Sesshomaru]]*

_Rain drops hit the ground harshly showing no mercy to it as it continued to come down from dark clouds. Lightining cut through the night sky tearing up clouds in it's way. Hand gripped at the thick,fur material of long,wet and heavy from rain,cloak that wore a tall man._

„_Ottosan?" Young boys voice called out over the sound of rain,wind and thunders that howled dangerously._

_Hooded figure stopped for a second,making boy to stop as well,rain continued to fall down on them,fur coats bathed in it making them twice as heavy. Figures head went down,as to look at the boy that still gripped the fur material._

„_Hai,Sessho?"Strong yet kind and polite voice rang out strongly._

„_Where are we,Ottosan?Where are we going?" Young boy asked looking around they were in front of the large castle,they were in human lands,Sesshomaru was confussed,he was never in human lands before so why are they here now._

„_You will see soon enough Sessho,we are going to see someone,someone very important for me...and to you." Man responded to his son,he lifted his arm placing it carefully over Sesshomarous shoulders,"Lets get going again." He spoke again pushing boy slightly to start walking again._

_Sesshomarou said nothing as his father urged him to continue to walk forward,question in his head tho never leaving him at peace,'just with who are we gonna met up? Who is that important person to me and father..',they continued to walk in silence,only lightening would break through the dark clouds,making them look even more dangerous as they rang out with thunders following lighting right behind._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Lively flicker of light hardly lit up dark room,scents in room making his head spin,metalic scent of bloof pinched his nose making him to twist it up,smoke and sweat mixing with it,he could almost taste it in thick,hot air that filled room all around him. He stood in corner his breaths were quick trying to avoide scents that were around him. His amber eyes glowed brightly like embers in the pitch black corner where he stood at. They were set at the two figures in front of him,there in the middle of the room,a woman laid on clean large futon,her chest rised and fall heavily as she was trying to keep her breathing steady every now and then she would hitch from trying. Beside her,on the right side was his father kneeling,his large,clawed hands were wrapped gently around womans hand,his thumbs were softly caressing the back of her hand._

_At the end of the corner stood Sesshomaru observing this woman and his father,cruching his nose in disguse of the scents around him,blood,sweat and smoke. His amber eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to watch them. 'So was this person that was important to me and father?' He asked silently inside of his head,question without answer... for now._

„_Tashio.." woman from futon spoke making Sesshomaru to turn his full attention to his father,no one ever called him 'Tashio' „ I thought..you wouldn't make it...but,I'm so happy that you are here now." Her voice was calm almost breathless as she continued to talk._

„_I am here Izayoi,don't worry anymore. How are you?" Strong voice of his father rumbled through the dark room that only light from candle flickered firecly,barely lit up the whole room._

„_I'm gald," she spoke again,small noise interupted them making Izayoi to look in the small bundle in her left arm,her lips curved in a big smile upon her young face as she did so. „Tashio..please met your son,Inuyasha."she spoke looking up from bundle to the man next to her._

_Inu No Tashio leaned over her carefully to look into the bundle he smiled ,_

„_Inuyasha.." he tested the name on his tounge listening to the sound of it,slowly he looked up towards the Sesshomaru that still stood quietly in the dark corner of the room,his amber eyes still burned while he looked at them. _

_The look on his father face to Sesshomaru was like slap in the face,his father was smiling and were his eyes shining? Shaking his head as if to clear out the image out of his mind but when he looked at his father yet again he still had that same look on his face. What was wrong with him? Why was he smiling like that? And did that woman just said 'Son'? Did that mean he had brother...half brother? Just what was going on here._

„_Come here Sesshomaru" His father called out to him quietly,slowly Sesshomaru made short,almost unsure steps towards him. „Come and met your brother.." Next thing his father said made him stop on his tracks in his head only one word ringing 'Brother'. He sighed quietly and took few more steps towards his father and the woman._

„_It's pleasure to met you young lord Sesshomaru." Soft voice brought him back from the trans he was in,he was suprised to hear her call him 'lord' of course he was son of his father,the great Inu Yokai-Inu No Taisho,and of course he was heir to the throne and barely anyone ever called him lord or anything,well except little toad like demon,Jaken that followed him everywhere he went._

„_Same here Lady Izayoi," He responded his voice low and calm,almost reminding to his father,a hand on his shoulder made him look up,his eyes set at the tall man beside him,his father._

„_Go on now..see your little brother.." His father said pushing him gently forward so he could look into the bundle that was in womans left arm,she lifted the bundle a little bit for him to see better._

_And right there and then he noticed pair of honey,amber like orbs staring right back at his own eyes,they were big and innocent as baby looked at him giving him one of those toothless smiles. Unlike himself baby didn't have long pointed ears,or purple stripes on both cheeks nor did he have crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. But he did stand out much,there was tiny barely noticeable sharp,claws and atop of his head was small dog ears,sign that made him stand out of the humans and demons,sign of him beeing half-breed. They would twitch at every sound in the room. And just like that Sesshomarus life changed...now he had someone to look out for,his little brother...Inuyasha.._

„_Hello..Ototo.." Sesshomaru said offering small smile to little baby._

_Little Inuyasha stretched his little arms out if the bundle his fingers curling out trying to get hold of something,small frown was on his little face making him look like he was about to cry. Sesshomaru slowly put his hand out towards now his little brother,Inuyasha immediatly wrapped his small fingers around much bigger hand of his older brother. Just then a loud 'thund' interupted moment between two brothers. Inu No Taisho turned his head so he could look behind him._

_There in the dark where light barely reached with it's flickering from the small candle that slowly burned to it's end making wax to melt in small wooden plate. A tall figure stood,darkness of the room and dim light of the candle shadowed his face,small sound of water dripping to the wooden floor 'tap tap tap'. Hand tightened around the hilt of katana gripping it tightly,silver blade stick out,a drop of water tracing the sharp blade making it to shine dangerously at everyone in the room,it screamed loudly as drop came to the end making it drip to the floor,forming small puddle on floor when it reached same place on floor as many other water drops._

_Inu No Taisho jumped up to his feets alerted by the stranger that stood at the doors,just at that time a lightening shot across the sky and in between dark clouds,that lit up small room in the castle,giving just the glimps of the mans face. He reminded Inu No Taisho of a crow,with his dark eyes from wich above sat dark fat brows his nose,long that stick out in front,his thin lips curved in wicked smile on his scrawny face. Tiny fangs poked out of his mouth hugging his lower lip in dangerous way._

„_Who are you?"It was simple question as Inu No Taishos amber eyes burned holes at the male._

„_Inu No Taisho...great Inu Yokai...Lord of the western lands..Time has finally come.." Man spoke quietly voice that send shivers to anyone who would hear him speak._

_At that Inu No Taisho reached for the hilt of his katana that stood to his left side,gripping it tightly in his hold he squint his eyes at the male across from him,he could sense the fear coming out from Izayoi and Sesshomaru that were behind him,a babys faint giggling could be heared as it filled silently room. _

„_What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth looking at the stranger._

„_Why your power...everything that you own...Lands.." He looked passed Inu No Tashio at the young womans scared face that cradled close the her chest slowly rocking it. „Woman..well after I kill two little pests.." he nodded towards baby and Sesshomaru._

„_Only over my dead body.." Inu No Taisho growled lowly then out of the corner looked at his kids and Izayoi „Izayoi I know it must be hard for you,but please take Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and get out of here." He saw her nod once whispering 'Lets go' as she carefully got up reaching towards the Sesshomaru. Inu No Tashio turned his burning ambers once again at the male observing him. „Now.." He started but was cut off rudely from the man across from him._

„_That is a shame,sending them off like that when they could have fun here watching great Inu yokai fall at my hands..." He said shaking his head but his dark eyes remainded on Inu yokai that still glared at him._

_Inu No Tashio snarled at him,pulling out his katana,_

„_Enough of talking.." He said before lunging at him._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Izayoi was moving as fast as she could through dark halls of the castle,every now and then lightening would lit up the sky and hall she was walking through giving it strange shadows on the wooden walls. She was clutching carefully with her right arm,smally bundle in which was baby Inuyasha,to her chest. He was wailing loudly,his cries even louder then thunders outside. She was rocking him trying to get him calm,with her left hand she gripped,young lord's,Sesshomaru hand pulling him after her._

_Sesshomaru would keep on looking back at the room they have left,almost tripping over his feets as Lady Izayoi pulled him,he could still hear voices. He couldn't really put his finger on what they were saying,he could also hear growling and cling sounds,like it was metal against metal...they were probably fighting. He wanted to reach out and stop this woman from pulling him with her,and run back to help his father. But then again,what could he do,he wasn't yet so strong,his trainings has just recently started so how would he be able to help. His mind was blank as woman continued to pull him with her._

_Finally they had reached the end of the hall,Izayoi slide open the doors and run out. Rain was still pouring badly,hitting the ground harshly and not so mercfuly. She pulled bundle closer to herself shielding little Inuyasha the best she could from the rain. Lightening lit up the sky brightly for a second,she was walking towards the stairs that were leading downwards into the forest that was not to far away from the castle. Thunder ripped loudly as if it could shake the ground below. _

_Izayoi was hurrying down the long steps towards the forest,Sesshomaru was trying his hardest not to run back to castle when everything started to shake. They were finally close to the forest when ground started to shake even more,making Izayoi to fall from the steps backwards. She hit the ground roughly,her kimono stick to her heavly from being so much soaked in the rain. Even when she fell she did not let go of her little baby boy nor Sesshomaru,she held them both tightly to herself,protecting them from fall._

_Smoke rose around hill where castle was as ground continued to shake violently,Izayoi pressed boys to her chest,shutting her eyes closed. It continued like that for a long time,Sesshomaru peeked from her chest to look up at the castle which seemed to be sinking along with the hill to unknown grounds. He ripped himself from her arms and hold that she held him in and tried to run back those steps to reach back to castle and help his father the best he could._

_He yelled from the depths of his lungs ,_

_-Ottosan!-_

_Izayoi reached one of her hands towards young lord in hope to pull him back from killing himself in earthquake that was swollowing the hill with castle on it. Her fingers curled around his robe of the kimono he wore as she gripped it in her hand pulling him back. He screamed his voice filled with pain,agony and sadness as he continued to scream this time at her to let him go. She shook her head saying no to him while pulling him back still. Ground shook again violently throwing young Sesshomaru to woman behind him. Hill started to fall apart,his golden eyes filled with cryistal tears as he saw castle following after hill dissapearing into the ground leaving nothing behind but the large hole where once stood hill. Sesshomaru pushed away from her again to lean over the edge screaming for his father but all he got was echoes that came back to him._

_*_End of the Flashback*

It passed many years from that moment,leaving Sesshomaru to where he is now,at the Western Lands,the Lands that previously belonged to his father,making him,Sesshomaru,a Lord. When great Inu no Tashio was lost in a earthquake while he was in battle with that strange creature,Sesshomaru lost himself. For a couple of weeks he lived with his younger half-brother and woman that was mother of Inuyasha. His heart was getting wrapped up in cold ice shield,at the lose of his only father. He became cold,almost heartless like,he started to blame the woman that took him with her and his half-brother for what happened that night. Only to few weeks later he leave their home,that was in Eastern Lands.

He had returned here,where he is now,to prepare for what was to come on him,to try and searche for his lost father,if he was alive still. And finding Tessaiga,a powerful sword that his father made long time ago,by a swordsman Totosai. And to find a Tessaiga he will first need to find his half-brother,Inuyasha. He let a deep sigh to leave through him as a squeaky voice called out from behind him.

„ Lord Sesshomaru,Lord Sesshomaru." Voice called for him for a couple times before Sesshomaru turned his head just to have his golden orbs to fall down on a creature,toad like demon,that held in his small hand tall staff with two heads at top of it,female and male old heads.

„What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru would ask calmly his eyes never leaving small demon.

„Everything is set and ready Sesshomaru."Jaken spoke,bowing lowly infront of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rised his amber orbs to look behind Jaken only to see his loyal,large two headed herbivar demon,set up with seadle and few bags here and there. Returning his attention downwards to Jaken he,said in his firm just enough raised above whisper voice,

„Good job Jaken,it's time to move on now."

'_Soon little brother...soon we will meet again..'_ Was Sesshomarus thought before he rised up and flew in the sky,his furry tail trailing behind him with the speed he was flying,his silver hair like silk ribbons melting with the blue skyes with high pitched voice that followed after Lord of West.

„Sesshomaru-sama!Sesshomaru-sama!wait for me!"

Air was filled with the scents of blood and sickness,making his stomach twist into knot and he felt dizzy. He bolted up from his futon,his eyesight blury as he peeked through his thick eyelashes that had sleep stuck on them still. It was still night time he noticed,the peace of the night was everywhere,it filled the space of hut. He sat calmly on his futon,trying to make headache go away and to calm his still upset stomach. Sighing softly he turned to look around the hut,his amber irises fell on the woman not to far away from him. Moonlight that shined through the small window,landed perfectly on her figure. Her breath was slow,ragged and raspy as she tried to inhale and exhale softly. It pained him to see her like this,out of all people...why her?..why only person in this world that has cared for his well being and loved him just they way he was,a hanyou...anyone,but her...his mother,she shouldn't be the one being in this state.

Her long black hair was scattered all around her framing her once youtful face,high cheeks that were rosy with life,her eyes that sparkled with warmth and love whenever she would look at him,her cherry lips that would curve up in smile just for him. But there was nothing now,her eyes have become dull,reminding of pitch black,holes.. so deep and careless,with no emotion in them. Her cheeks were forced inside of her face, her face has lost its color as it glowed in the moonlight ,it was dull and pale,beads of sweat was forced all around her face. He blinked the tears away that formed in his eyes at the sight of his mother and got up from his futon. He folded his thin covers and then sitting on his knees he rolled up his futon tightly. Picking it up he walked over to large wooden chest,where they kept their futons and covers. Putting his futon beside the chest,he opened the lid and took his futon again,placing it safely inside along with the covers.

Sudden moaning startled him as he turned around to look at his mother,she was sweating even more,rolling her head around as she continued to moan painfuly,heart in his chests clenched tightly and he felt like he couldn't breath for a second,air around his lungs closed out. Tears weild up again in his eyes,but this time he didn't stop them from falling,so they rolled down his cheeks to his chin. Furiously he wipped them away,and moved slowly but surely towards her. There was rounded bowl next to her futon with clean,white cloth in it. He kneeled down once he reached her. He took cloth and dipped it in the water that was in bowl,taking it out he twisted it,slowly he brought it over her forhead,tracing over it and her cheeks and chin,wipping the sweat away. He continued to do so for couple a minutes. His mind was wrapped with the memories,he never knew his father,but the way his mother talked about him,so highly.. so in love.. Her eyes,they would fill with the tears but smile never falling off her face as she continued to talk. She was the only woman,only person he knew with this heart,so kind,loveable,caring... always wearing this smile on her face,warmer then sun. He snapped out of his thoughts,the moaning has stopped,and she continued to sleep. Putting the cloth away back into the bowl,he got up and went to take his clothes.

Taking his Hakama and Haori that were made out of Fire Rat that his mother made,he put on his Hakama first then his dirty,yellow undershirt covering it over with his Haori. He tip toed through the hut,carefully not to wake up his mother from her sleep. He opened the door quietly,but they never were quiet as they let out low piercing squeaky sound,he cursed softly under his breath and slide out of the hut out on the dirty path in front of the hut. Closing the door behind him carefuly,trying not to make any sound and then he jumped up into the trees.

„Time to get some food." He muttered moving towards the Shikon village,it wasn't to far away as he emerged out of the forest and onto the clearing of the hill.

Before his eyes laid the Shikon village in all its glory,the stars above made it look glorious in this night,moon joined them with it's silver light making it look beautiful..so peaceful.. shaking his head,he knew better,Village itself maybe it was beautiful and glorious... but people that lived there.. were not so beautiful,mainly cause of their personality. Sighing he jumped off the clif and on to the roof of nearby hut that was not to far away from it,his feet barely touched the roof and he was allready flying towards the next one. Night was really warm,seeing as it was still summer. He remembered when his mother first started being ill,it was strange really she was perfectly well one day and then next day,she just didn't pick up anything to eat and just like that... from that moment on she started to lose weight,her face was drained out of her natural color and she turned pale,day by day,it was killing her. Her eyes become dull,emotionless,she paled,she looked so weak,so thin and fragile as if she would break any minute. Inuyasha tried his best to take care of her,but she hardly get any better,she refused food.. it seemed she couldn't fight it anymore. Suddenly he came to the last hut,his target,it was largest hut in all village,of course it was. This was hut of Takei,he was person that got all the food,he held it in crates and drink in large barrels,it's where most of sellers on market got food from,they would get it from Takei and then they would re-sell it to other villagers. There was warehouse,behind the hut,it was just barely smaller then hut itself. He sat on the roof watching around to be sure there was no one there,but of course,it was still early,but not for to long as he noticed stars fading away only moon was still bright and proud as it hovered over the lands. Making sure there was no one he jumped down and flew towards warehouse,he run behind it,and much like dog he crunched down and started to dig old hole that was under warehouse,the one he previously digged out so many days ago. Once the hole was big enough he crawled in and soon he appeared on the other side of the wooden wall.

There was alot of crates and barrels all around him,everything seemed fresh,he twisted his nose when he felt that scent... dead fish.. he stuck his tounge out in disgust and the awful smell,he tried so hard not to barf all over the place,but he calmed himself. He better act fast if he wanted to get out of this place before someone found him. He took out bag he had brought with himself,it was made of leather,he had made it on his own few years back just cause he was bored. It was just very simple with only one , but long belt on it,he started to run all around place he packed in some tomatoes,onion,even two fishes,dried meat,cabbage,anything that he could to make decent meal for only person that meant world to him. Suddenly something made him look with wide eyes around,rays of light that was dawn lit up dark warehouse through its small windows,he ran as fast as he could towards the hole,first he pushed his bag through it and then he started to crawl out,without noticing the strand of his silvery hair was stuck on the wood while he was crawling out. He covered hole up and jumped up on roof grabbing his bag.

„That was close," He whispered lowly just at the time when he saw Takei getting out of the hut and walking towards the werehouse. Night has surly melted away as dawn took its place. Rays of soon peaked behind the large mountain,it was time to move. With that he turned around and jumped to the other roof towards his home. „Time to get lost from here.."

OoOoOoOoO

He landed on the cliff near his home,turning around he saw people were already on streets of Shikon,early risers,workholic people ready to start with the work for a day. He smirked to himself turning around he run of into the forest,he leaped through the treese and finally he had reached his hut,home he shared with his mother. He let out small sigh and opened the doors letting himself in quietly. Putting the bag on the floor beside the door he closed them,immeditally his eyes fell on the woman,his mother,that still laid on her futon. She was awake,her eyes stared at the ceiling,without actually looking at it,it was far away look in her eyes,as if she wasn't here at all. His eyes saddened as he looked at her for what seemed to be eternity.

„Okkasan..?" He whispered lowly,and she turned her head to look at him,she let weak smile to touch her lips but it hardly reached her eyes. He moved towards her,his steps calm and quiet.

„My 'Yasha.." She spoke,her voice raspy and awfuly painful to his sensitive dog ears,that sat at top of his head.

He smiled,but inside he screamed and cried seeing her like this it ate his heart the sadness of her being so ill,he couldn't let her see him like that,so for her good sake he smiled,forced smile that stretched his muscles on his face as he curled his lips upwards.

„How are you feeling Okkasan?" He asked when he reached he knelt on his knees and sat on his feet looking at her.

„I have seen better then this,but I do not complain." She said letting her hand on his lap,she knew he was hurting,but she also knew her time is nearing so close,she felt it. „ Where have you been hunny?" She asked then her smile still on her pale face as her eyes searched him, '_Im sorry,Inuyasha,my babyboy..'_ was her thought.

„I went to get some things Okkasan if we want you to get better." He said gently and leaned down and kissed her cheek,then picked himself off of the ground and left over to where he had left his bag,he lifted it up and carried it at the very far end of the hut where large table was and put his bag down.

„So what will it be Okkasan?"He asked as he beggin to take out all things out of the bag and setting them down on the table.

„Hmm.."she pretend to think,"I say,surprise me hun." She giggled softly,when she heared him grunt and mumble.

„Okay." He said but before he could do anything fit of rough coughing interupted him,making him jump up and run over to where his mother was,it was happening again as he watched blood run past her lips,he lifted her up but she still didn't stop coughing violently.

„Okkasan!" He screamed worriedly,scared seeing her as she cough up more blood,it was staining her light kimono she was wearing and coveres she had over her frail body,

„In..yash.."she tried to speak past her coughing fit but words were ripped and torn.

„Okkasan..don't speak onegai..."He pleaded her with sad eyes as he continued to hold her up.

She shook her head as if saying no,she knew it was here,she felt it and sensed it,it was true how our sixth sense was just at our end,and how exactly it was this one,the feeling of the end,of her soul that any moment was pulling out of her to leave her body. She really didn't want to leave him,she wanted to stay forever and forever to protect him. She knew what would happen once she leave,knew how people are cruel specially to the likes of him. She couldn't but she had to,her last minutes..seconds.. are slowly being blown by the wind that wasn't even there. She continued to cough but she still tried to speak to let him know she loved him and that she was sorry for leaving him all alone.

„Okkasan.." She heared another one of his pleas but they were stopped,and she heared slight hiccups,and she knew he was crying.

Her coughs were stopped,blood around her lips was already drying,but she was glad it stopped at least .. for now,she looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face,like waterfalls they were falling and nothing could stop them. She lifted her hand and it shaked while she did so,but she managed to let it lean on his face and caress his cheeks and wipping his tears away,with her thumb,her thin,so very thin thumb..

„Inuyasha... I love you,my precious son.." Her voice was just above whisper as she spoke her soft words to him,he tried to stop her but she wouldn't let him,so instead she continued,even as she felt her lungs being clawed and pierced with the needles. It hurt to speak,but she just couldn't leave before she let him know, „You know I have to leave don't you," It wasn't a question,but simple statment, shushed him when he tried to speak,with her hand on his lips and comforting shushing sounds from her lips, „It's okay Inuyasha,everything is okay.I am truly,deeply sorry for it..but I can't stay," It brought tears to her eyes and she coughed again forcefuly,then it stopped and she was able to continue. „Inuyasha... never ..don't just,don't forget who you are,promise me. You are my son,so special and wonderful. Don't ever doubt yourself and never let anyone bring you down.. somehow.. someday.. someone will come and then you won't have to worry for acceptance of others and never forget I love you.." by the end of her sentance she had her own tears washing her cheeks,and then the coughing started again,more forcefuly and not so merciful to her.

„Okkasan... please don't say that... I love you too,but you can't leave me." He was sobbing out the words but he knew better,he could sense it,her hearbeats were slowing down,her scent,the scent that was his comfort when they called him names and pushed him around,it was being swallowed by the thick scent of illness,her tears were mixed with the blood,strong scent of salt water of her tears with metallic scent of the blood that was pouring out of her,it made him feel sick but he pushed it away.

And then just like that,her coughing stopped,her veins that poped up on her neck was becoming invisable,her ragged breathing stopped,and so did falling and lifting up of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled... and her heart,there was no beating,there was nothing anymore,as she passed on to the next life,leaving young boy of ten,to fight his fights alone. Scream was muffled in her shoulder as he hugged her to himself not wanting this to be true,why was life like this? Why did it take his mother away?

He cried what seemed forever,his tears already dried and there was no more to come. So he just sat there on the floor,so close to her but so far away,as she laid there motionless on her futon. She looked like she was sleeping,there weren't any nightmares to bother her sleep,no more pain and no more suffering,it was all over. He was sobbing quetly holding her hand tightly in his smaller one. It was noise that brought him up from the sorrow he was feeling,he knew what the noise was. Their voices,their hurried steps that made forest floor crack under their weight. He knew why were they here,but he made no move to run to get away from their needy hands that wanted him more then just dead,so instead he waited,waited to be taken away,waited to join her and to be happy with her wherever she may be. Nothing really mattered anymore,not villagers,not his cursed blood..nothing,so he would just wait. There was no life anymore for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was now officially in the Eastern Lands,it reminded him alot of his home,Western Lands,excpet here was many more hills and mountains surrounding the place from curious eyes. As he flew through the blue sky,his long silver hair was whipping around him,trailing after him it almost reminded like silk ribbons swirling and dancing joyfuly. Fur wrapped over his right shoulder tickled his strong,set jaw and it annoyed him to no end. He gave frustrated sigh and furrowed his brows over his cold and emotionless amber irises. His long pointed ears twitched suddenly at the noise and he looked down,there was bunch of people carrying thick sticks,stones,chains some womans carried wooden spoons,pots..he arched his brow at them the sight was pretty amusing to him untill he sniffed the air,strong scent of blood,tears,death and illness struck him as an arrow would,and he wrinkled his nose is disgus at it. But there was also something else,scent similiar to his,but it was mixed with another scent,that seemed like it was human scent,he knew who it was.

„Inuyasha.." He said the name,name of his younger half brother,now it all made sense who these humans and demons were after.

He couldn't let them come near him,yet take him away or kill him,which was most likely what they would do. He growled lowly and then started to change,his mouth and nose stick out forming long muzzle with dangerously long,hard fangs hanging out of his mouth,his body changed and his arms and legs turned into paws. If he was still pup he would probably whine durring the change,mainly beacause of his bones that were taking different places becoming in different shapes. But he had already been through that so it become normal to him to change every now and then. He flew down towards the forest,finally he saw hut,it was small surrounded by hot spring and forest. When his paws touched the ground he gave one glance towards the hut before turning around to see those people,running at him. He took stance and growled,growl that make anyone stop dead in their tracks,sending shiver down spine and not pleasant one. Out of his mouth and of his fangs saliva dropped,and onto the ground. Grass and dirt bellow him melted like snow on sunny day. Needless to say his saliva he knew,was deadly venom,poison that made anything melt.

They were out there to kill little half breed for stealing their goods today was day when they would finally get rid of such waste of life and air they breathed, this was the end. They were nearing the hut when large dog appeared in front of them,it was even bigger then some trees in the forest. They knew this was powerful dog demon,judging by the marks on his face,it had something to do with the inu clan in the Western Lands. They all winced when dogs saliva melted ground where it fell making them stop. Dog growled lowly,menacingly,threating them to come closer and be his lunch for a day. Their tools fell on the ground as they slowly backed away and run off to the village.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at cowardness of these humans,specially demons that were in the group,they were scared. He had actually thought some of them will stay and fight but.. none of that it seemed. He turned back to his humanoid look and turned towards the hut behind him. Scents were getting stronger, as he neared the door,he pushed them open and his eyes stumbled upon boy kneeling on the floor beside human woman that laid on futon. She was dead,he knew that not only by smelling the air around him but also looking at her. She was pale,unhealthy skiny,it seemed she lost half of her weight,it was like she was drained of her life force. Boy sat calmly on the floor still without saying anything,Sesshomaru started to think he didn't hear him or didn't even sensed his scent.

On other hand Inuyasha knew there was someone in the room,demon but he was alone,he thought there was many of them so how come there was just one. Sighing and gripping mothers hand tightly he licked his dried lips and spoke before demon behind him did anything or said anything,which surprised Inuyasha,cause he would expect him to kill him right of.

„I know why are you here.." Was his first words,yet he did not turn around to look at the demon but just sat their looking at mothers face. „So... just kill me already."

Sesshomaru would have laughed at young pup's words but instead he shook his head and approached closer and spoke,

„I am not here for that,seeing as I have no reason for it,I've came to take you with me... Inuyasha." His voice was calm,cold and monotone without trace of any emotion.

Inuyashas eyes were wide hearing him say his name,no one beside his mother knew his name. Others just called him harsh names,so how did this man knew his name. Turning around he almost gasped at the tall man before him,he had looks like Inuyasha,except few differences,it was truly a shock. He gapped at him and then finally he was able to speak.

„Who are you? Why do you look like me and how do you know my name?" He wanted to ask more but he figured three questions were more then enough.

„I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands,and I look like you and know you,beacuse,we both have same father Inu No Tashio. I am your half brother Inuyasha." It was strange to say it that way,it felt even weird to himself when he had said it. He was glad he came in time,truly he was,cause now that he saw Inuyasha,it came back to him,this was his brother and he would protect him.

„Why did you come now? Where have you been? „ More questions were made as Inuyasha looked at man before him.

„There is no time for silly questions pup,it is time for us to move now." He couldn't bare any questions at the moment the scent was making him sick to the stomach and they had to get going soon.

„But.." Inuyasha looked down at the woman that laid there, „ I can't leave my mother.." was his only words as he turned around fully to look at her.

„Pup,we will burry her,I can not risk your life letting you stay here forever or those people will come back and then who knows what might happen." Sesshomaru said as he appeared next to Inuyasha,he laid his clawed hand on Inuyashas shoulder.

„...Hai.." It took him long to answer,but he had remember what his mother has said,and she would want him alive more then dead,so he had decide he will leave with his newly found older brother.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha wanted to burry her next to the largest tree in the forest,in the tree was craved in large letters INUYASHAS TREE. He did itwhen he was very young along side with his mother ,who craved it in,he remembered that day all to well,it brought tears again to his eyes as he remembered her,her smile and warm eyes. And now she wasn't here anymore. He looked down at the ground where she now laid covered in soil. He sighed and turned around where his brother waited for him. He gave one last glance at the grave behind him and finally he let small smile reach his lips as he mumbled quietly.

„I will never give up and I will never fail mother,I will make you proud and happy,but please watch over me.."

Soft summer breez picked itself up and danced around them,words that warmed his heart as it passed..

„Allways..."

One moment he had mother,who had suddenly left him all alone but now he had brother... it is funny how it can go from one thing to another in life,changing our life within the seconds.

**A/N: Well how was it? good or bad or medium? I ask you kindly to leave a review it would mean alot,next chapter should be on in couple of weeks or so,not giving any promises. Stick up and find out,next chapter... Finally meeting of Inuyasha and Kagome...- not saying anything else... till the next time**

**Love,Lainey :D**

**p.s I was to lazy to re read this chapter so if it has some mistakes and spelling typos I'll be sure to fix them, :3**


End file.
